


overzealous

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, differs from their supports, old thing i wrote like over a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Frederick was nothing if not safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overzealous

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first FEA fic, but I never posted here. I've been going through old stuff, so I figured I'd put it here cos it was kinda cute. I wrote this back in 2014, sometime in the summer.

If there was one thing Frederick prided himself on, it was his ability to always go above and beyond what was required of him. Sure, Chrom and Lissa might complain of it sometimes, but he knew in his heart that it was always better to be safe than sorry, and Frederick was nothing if not safe.

However.

There was the small matter of Lissa being...not so small anymore. Oh, no, not that she had become large or anything. It was only that she had grown up and had reached that point where being younger didn't seem like such a big deal. And what remnants of her childhood that still showed only served to make her adorably charming...

The fact was, he caught himself going more and more out of his way for her, always striving to find that extra favor. Perhaps he was going above and beyond his required duties as a knight because he wanted to be more than that to her, but if that was the case, he kept it under wraps.

There was a certain risk to proposing to a woman before reaching a higher level of closeness, and Frederick was nothing if not safe. He would have to perform many, many more favors before he could consider himself ready to openly pursue Lissa.

In the end, she got so fed up that she proposed to him herself.

 


End file.
